The Cursed Village
by ShortieHeichou
Summary: Mikan is going to spend the summer with her grandpa in a village. What she doesn't know is that there are old friends that she almost forgot, and also terrifying legends that might be real. TERRIBLE SUMMARY. MY ATTEMPT TO WRITE HORROR. No FLAMES please!


**Mikan Yukihira: 17 years old.**

**Natsume Hyuuga: 17 years old.**

**Hotaru Imai: 17 years old.**

**Ruka Nogi: 17 years old.**

**Nonno Sakura: 87 years old.**

**Summary: Mikan is going to spend the summer with her grandpa in a village. What she doesn't know is that there are old friends that she almost forgot, and also terrifying legends that might be real. **

**XxXxXxXxX**

A beautiful view of a landscape on summer, flowers gently dancing to the rhythm of the summer breeze and the bees doing their work with the pollen, the butterflies danced together and the bunnies happily hopped around in peace. The men didn't ruin anything in that area yet and the only men that they would cross paths with were from only a small village where everyone worked hard and lived in peace with the nature and animals.

There were no industries or pollution, everything was pure. The roads were made of dirt, and speaking of which, a car drove on it, which was rare.

Inside the car drove a blonde man with bright blue eyes, he smiled and next to him was his lovely wife that had a short brown hair and amber eyes; she smiled back at him and looked at the backseat, where a young woman frowned while looking through the window. She had long silky and curly brown hair and two hazel eyes, the frown that she wear did not suit her face and that left her mother worried.

"Mikan, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Yuka said looking ahead again.

There was a pause.

"Yeah mom, I know. I just feel like you guys are just dumping me." Mikan grunted.

"Oh c'mon Mikan, it's not like that." Izumi said.

"Then why are you going on that cruise after leaving me with grandpa? I've never been on one, it's unfair!" Mikan mumbled while crossing her arms.

Yuka sighed. "He misses you Mikan, you haven't seen him for seven years already. Not only him, don't you remember the friends that you had in the village? How nice people were? You loved going there! Sometimes you even begged to go to your grandpa's house." Yuka said scoffing a short laugh.

"That was years ago mom, I don't remember everyone that well. And about those friends, they probably don't even live there anymore." She said lying down on the whole backseat space, she groaned as the sun slapped her face.

Another pregnant pause.

"Wait how do you know that grandpa misses me? He doesn't own a phone." Mikan asked.

"There's a thing called letters Mikan." Yuka smiled.

"Oh, right."

"We'll be there in an hour, take a nap if you want we'll wake you up when we get there." Izumi said.

Mikan covered her eyes with her arms and decided to obey her father.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**Is t her?"**

"**Mikan is back?"**

"**Finally she came back for us!"**

"**She came back to **_**him."**_

"**He'll be satisfied."**

"**Master will love this."**

**Mikan opened her eyes and felt silky sheets around her; she quickly sat up and started to look around scared and confused.**

"**W-Where am I? Is somebody there?" she shouted.**

**She looked around and only saw pitch-darkness, nothing or nobody was around, only her king-sized bed.**

"_**Mikan.**_**"**

**She froze to the sound of this voice.**

**It was so dark and creepy, Mika felt chills creeping out on her spine and she covered herself even more for protection, that's when she noticed her outfit, she was wearing a long white night-dress and her hair was tied up in a long ponytail covered with black small roses.**

"_**Mikan.**_**"**

**She stopped looking at herself and she held a scream when a giant shadow stood in front of her.**

**It opened its eyes and showed two crimson eyeballs that stared at her intensely, she couldn't look away.**

"_**Welcome back.**_**"**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Mikan!" Yuka shouted shaking her daughter.

Mikan's eyes shot up and she gasped, was it all a nightmare, wow damn that was too real.

"Mikan? Are you okay darling?" Yuka asked now more concerned.

Mikan nodded slowly and noticed that the car stopped, she looked at the window in her left and saw a path through the woods. Mikan got out from the car and stretched her arms up; Yuka smiled knowing that she was back to normal.

"Do you still remember what to do baby?" Izumi asked while taking some luggage from the car's trunk.

Mikan shook her head, confused. Izumi sighed.

"Follow that path and you'll get to the village in ten minutes. Remember, when you get to a point where there's two choices to walk through choose the left one. Not the right one, you hear me lass? The **left** one." Izumi said seriously.

Mikan nodded and accepted the two bags from her father's hands. "Left good, right bad." She repeated to herself.

Izumi smiled and kissed her forehead. "Remember, help your grandpa. I'll miss you kiddo."

"I'll miss you too dad." She said.

"Be respectful, do what he asks, don't talk back and be nice Mikan. Please" Yuka said sternly as she kissed Mikan's forehead too.

Mikan smiled at her and nodded. "Yes ma'm."

Yuka smiled back. "And have fun, don't stay at home doing nothing go see your old friends."

"Okay mom." Mikan said uninterested.

Yuka rolled her eyes and suddenly the car beeped, making both brunettes jump startled.

"Izumi!" Yuka exclaimed while walking to her seat, he laughed loudly and started to car.

Mikan walked to the front of the path and smiled at the car, she watched as her dad turned away and stared to drive away, both Izumi and Yuka's arms were waving, Mikan waved back.

Now there was only the nature's noise to make her company, she looked behind her and saw the path that was covered with the shadows of the trees, the path was small but big enough for at least three people to fit, and it was a dirty road. Mikan felt like she was being pushed in by the wind, it was like calling her to start walking, she sighed and looked at the road where the car had already disappeared, she grabbed her bags and started to walk ahead on the path.

It was calm, too calm. Where was the bird's singing? She could only hear moaning, which she presumed that it was the wind pushing the long branches of the tall trees, looking up Mikan did see the green leafs dancing, it was actually scaring and pretty at the same time. Mikan just walked, not too fast and not to slow, she just walked and looked around everywhere.

A part of her was indeed remembering something there, she had the feeling that she had been there already which was true. But that had been seven years ago and somehow the memories of her ad the village were hidden away from her mind since she didn't came back that often. Not for holidays or even birthdays, nothing.

After five minutes of walking she stopped and looked at the two paths that stood in front of her.

"Left if good, right is bad." She said to herself.

But being curious, Mikan looked at the right path. She didn't understand it looked normal to her. Except for the creepy ass small statue that looked like a lion/monkey, it was grinning at her and it showed fangs. She approached the statue and saw how old it looked, it that cracks and it was dirty with a green moist thing that grossed her out, she frowned and walked away from it, decided to continue on the left path and just find the village. It was getting late.

Finally, after some other minutes she started to see small houses ahead, Mikan walked faster and she started to feel observed from behind, she looked back and a strong wind hit her, pushing her ahead making her walk more. Mikan was strong enough to don't budge; she just looked behind her and felt scared. The path where she came from looked dark and was still moaning, she couldn't believe that she came from there.

"It's been years since we had a visitor."

That deep male voice made Mikan scream and jump, she threw her bags God knows where and turned around, there was a young man leaning against a tree with his hands on his old jeans, he was staring at the white flower that he was holding, Mikan couldn't see his face quite well.

Wait, he wasn't there like seconds ago.

"U-Uh, where did you came from?! You scared me!" she said holding to her chest and trying to slow down her breathing.

He smirked, sadly. "There are more scary things around here than me you know?" he threw the flower away and turned completely facing her.

Those crimson eyes…they looked like. No, too obvious. Mikan shook her head and spoke confidently.

"Pardon me?"

He sighed and looked away. "Who are you stranger?" he said while walking to one of the places where a bag was, it was open and he kneeled down to grab everything and set them inside again. "Let me guess, you must be from the city."

"H-How did you know?" she said looking uncomfortable to see a stranger touching on her things.

"Your clothes." He said standing up carrying her back, the man walked at her and handed it over. "They're clean. If you worked around here there would be at least a little of mud on them."

Mikan blinked and took the bag from his hands. "Thanks." She said ignoring his explanation.

He nodded and glanced at where the other bag was, which was in the middle of some bushes, Mikan quickly went to get it and sighed.

She turned around and smiled at him. "I'm Mikan and I'm visiting my grandpa. You are?"

The man's eyes widen with surprise and he tilted his head a little bit. "Mi-kan?" he slowly said.

She nodded and gave an awkward smile. "Yes, Mikan. You are?"

He stared at her for a few seconds, and then like something hit the man he quickly walked at her and hit Mikan's head hard making her drop the bags again and place them on the spot that was hit. "OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" she shouted in pain.

"BECAUSE YOU BROKE THE PROMISE."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"YOU EVEN FORGOT ABOUT ME! ABOUT EVERYONE! YOU NEVER CAME BACK IDIOT!" he shouted angrily.

Intimidated, Mikan backed away from his and held her tears. "W-What are you talking about!?"

Then it hit Mikan, his face.

Those sharp crimson eyes that now glared at her, his hurt expression hidden and his wild raven hair.

"..Natsume?" she mumbled.

"What did you said?"

"Natsume. Is your name Natsume?" she said tearing up, her head really hurt.

He seemed to calm down. "Yes. That's my name." he said leaning at her, Mikan backed away and bumped into a tree.

Natsume stared amusedly down at her. "I see that I still make you nervous, _polka dots_."

Polka dots.

Polka dots.

Polka dots.

'**See you tomorrow polka dots.'**

'**Hey polka dots, why are you alone?'**

'**Shut up polka dots.'**

'**Promise you'll be back, **_**Mikan.'**_

_**Mikan.**_

_**Mikan.**_

_**Mikan.**_

Her eyes widen, flashbacks and images of a young Natsume spread around her mind quickly, she teared up and stared at him.

Natsume Hyuuga, he was a mean at first but then they started to be close friends, they have been playing together since the age of eight and he always peeked under her skirts, he also stole her first kiss.

Yes Mikan was starting to get her memories back of him.

Natsume Hyuuga was her first crush, her old crush.

"So you dropped the childish pigtails, well you look way better." He said grabbing one of the curls between his fingers.

Mikan flushed a little.

Or maybe her crush again?

.

.

.

Naaah.

**A/N: This will be a horror fic people don't get used to the fluff. **

**Peace ^_^**


End file.
